mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rad Martinez vs. Joe Brammer
The first round began. Brammer landed a double jab and nearly had a leg kick caught. He landed a blocked high kick. "Take him down!" Martinez worked a single. A woman screamed in the crowd. "Circle out." Martinez switched to a double, lifted Brammer high and slammed him hard to guard. Someone shoot that woman. Brammer stood, Martinez dumped him down to half-guard with another swift double. "Elbows, Rad!" Martinez landed a few left hands. Brammer stood to the clinch again. Martinez relentlessly worked a double, lifted Brammer high and slammed him right back down into guard. "Put him against the cage." Martinez landed a pair of left elbows to the body, a right elbow to the face and another. Brammer stood to the clinch. Martinez got another big double-leg slam right into guard... "Posture up and bomb." Martinez landed a pair of left hands. Martinez landed a short right elbow.. Brammer stood back to the clinch. Martinez worked a double and slamemd Brammer yet again to side control. "Finish him!" Brammer regained guard. He looked exhausted and beat up. Martinez worked the body with right hands. "Tie up those arms!" Brammer stood back to the clinch. Brammer broke kneeing the body. Martinez worked a single. Brammer was defending. He stuffed it. Martinez worked another double. He slammed Brammer hard to guard again. Twenty seconds. "Let your hands go, Rad!" his corner ordered. Martinez landed a few short left elbows. Ten seconds. The first round ended, 10-8 Martinez. The second round began. Brammer pumped out the jab. "Hands up, chin out!" Brammer landed an inside kick and a nice leg kick and another. Brammer landed a flush high kick. They clinched, Brammer circled out. "Throw your hands, Rad." Brammer landed an inside kick. Brammer landed a counter straight right stumbling Martinez. Martinez landed a leg kick. "More kicks!" Brammer landed an inside leg kick there of his own and another. Martinez checked another and landed a counter straight left rocking Brammer. They clinched. Martinez worked a double. "Finish that!" Brammer kneed the body. He worked a standing guillotine and hammerfisted the body. Martinez lifted Brammer high and slammed him to guard yet again. "Hit him!" that woman screamed. The pace has certainly slowed. Scattered boos. Martinez landed a short left elbow. "You suck!" the crowd chanted rhythmically. Brammer tried standing, the crowd dissolved back to cheers as Martinez slammed him to guard. Nope, they're chanting again. Fucking dumbass idiots.... Martinez landed a left elbow and another. Another and another. Another and another. Another there. Martinez landed four short left elbows, and another. Another. He landed another. The second round ended. 10-9 Martinez. The third round began. Martinez landed a leg kick and ate one. Brammer landed a popping right hook there. He landed a jumping body kick and that hurt Martinez bad. Brammer stuffed a single, landed a standing left elbow and kneed the body. Martinez secured the smothering clinch though. He got a less impressive double to guard. "He's hurt!" "Come on, Rad!" Brammer stood back to the clinch. Martinez lifted him and slammed him again even as Brammer attempted a guillotine midair. He let it go on impact of course. Martinez was all over him. He landed another pair of left elbows. The ref stepped in and called the doctor in after pausing time. There was a big cut on the right side of the bridge of Brammer's nose and it was going into the eye. It was a good cut. The doctor called it. Ooooh they weren't chanting "You suck," they were chanting "Utah." Still, not that great of a chant, is it?